Edward Cullen Must Die
by FictionalFanGirl
Summary: Some what like the movie John Tucker must die but with a Twilight related twist. AU all human. Alice, Rose, and Bella gang up to give Edward a large helping of revenge and Bella just happens to be the main course. ExB mostly but with a bit of AxJ, EmxR
1. Starting Out

Most of this story will be in Bella's point of view. AU all human. ExB If you ever seen the movie John Tucker must die this story is sort of based off of that movie. I hope you enjoy it and please review at the end. Critecism appreciated to a point.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the movie John Tucker must die.

BPOV

"I'll be back later, sweetie love you." "See you later, kido. I'll bring her back safe." He winked at her and she giggled. They walked out closing the door behind them. I fell back on the stairs with a sigh. Renee had always been going out ever since her and Charlie divorced. We've moved around every time she slept with one of the guys and they ditched in the morning. She go into one of her three day depression things- yes three days it had become a habit, I had it tracked to the minute- and then we moved again. It would have given me time to say good bye to my friends, if I had any. We didn't stay in a place long enough for me to make roots. A sigh escaped my mouth. My mom acted like a child on a regular basis. She borrowed _my_ clothes even for some of _her_ dates. I was the one who took care of _her._ I didn't have a life let alone a childhood. Heck I didn't even have a love life. I rolled my eyes. My mom was right I did get more middle-aged each year. I wonder why?

Then again that was impossible too when after moving so much you finally just decided to settle into the background. It was easier that way. I like the comforting fact that I didn't have to explain my life story to anyone.

With that little piece of hope I carried myself up the steps and to my room. It rained in the background as I settle myself on my new bed inside my new room, inside a new house, in a new town, in a totally new state. Well you get the point. This time a moan escaped my lips. Our most recent escape was to a little rainy sanctuary named Forks, Washington. I had liked the last place a little more. At least I could see the sky from Phoenix, Arizona. And it was so green here. The sun, my only friend. How I missed him so.

I placed my headphones on my head drowning out pessimistic thoughts of starting a new school tomorrow. I was always the freak. I pictured myself blending in, having friends, most popular. This time I snorted. "Yeah right." Was the last thing I consciously remembered as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The sun blared in through the window and for a moment there was drowsy hope that I may still be in Phoenix. It was killed when I opened my eyes all the way.

I sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal with Wuthering Heights laid out in front of me. I was a sucker for the classics. Renee came down the stairs a bubble of joy. You could practically see the light glow from her. She went to the cereal cabinet. "How come you don't eat Lucky Charms anymore? I thought you liked them." She was wearing a pair of my skinny jeans. And then I remembered the question she asked almost causing cereal to squirt from my nose. I mean just the thought of Seamus Finnegan after my Lucky Charms made me laugh. She stared at me. "I'll never look at them the same way again." The words escaped through a fit of giggles. I also couldn't eat mayonnaise.

I rinsed my bowl in the sink and grabbed my bag and jacket. I would be late for my first day of school if I didn't get a move on it. Racing against time I hopped in my faded red truck and launched up the engine.

Forks high was very small. I could have lived with that if it wasn't for the fact that it would be harder to fade into the background here.

Grabbing my junk I headed for the office. It was easy enough to find. And I rushed into the small room. It was nice and warm in here. It made me uneasy. Quickly I got up to the front desk where a squat woman sat and asked for my schedule. She shoved it at me, apparently she could care less. That was a plus. The tingly bell sounded behind me as someone else entered. I took my schedule and left. Out of the corner of my eye I could see it was a guy. His green eyes watched me as I left. That was not a plus.

More cars were pulling in. I got in my truck and followed them around to the parking lot. Cutting the engine and getting out I attempted to find my first class.

It too was easy enough to find. Like I said the school was small. And after a short introduction I stumbled to my seat in the back next to a short pixie like girl with spiky black hair. "Your Isabella Swan right?" So much for my plan to fade in. "Bella." "Nice to meet you. My name's Alice Cullen." "Same to you." Overly friendly. "You're new here right?" She smiled showing a set of extremely white teeth. "Obviously." It sounded sharper then I met. "Can I see your schedule?" "Sure." I couldn't help but feel slightly shocked. Someone who showed interest in me was a new one. She looked it over and split into a huge grin. "Looks like we have some classes together." "That's cool." "Yeah. You can sit by me that way you know someone. And I'll explain everything to you. So well welcome to Forks. I hope you enjoy it here." "You sound like a welcoming committee." "You're funny. I have a feeling will be great friends."

A friend on the first day of school already my life was that much more bearable. So when does my bad luck kick in?

The next Chapter will be lunch which I'm hoping to post soon and hopefully it will be longer. Please review.

CCC fictionalfangirl :P


	2. Lunch

I just realized that the story is doubled space sorry.

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief I do not own Twilight or John Tucker must die.

Alice sat next to me in my other classes. I was slowly growing closer to her. She was someone you couldn't help but love. I would feel sorry when I had to say good bye to her. For now I would enjoy my time with her. She sat next to me at our own little table in the back through math, english, and spanish.

"Did you hear what I said, Bella?" Her mouth pulled down at the corners at being ignored. "Sorry say it again." "I asked if you wanted to sit with me at lunch." She got up putting her books away for the bell had rung. "Um... Sure." I grabbed my stuff and followed her out of the room.

She continued chatting rapidly in the lunch line. "We totally have to take you shopping." She eyed my plain jeans and t-shirt. I let my mind drift around the cafeteria. I stalled on a beautiful bronze hair boy. He looked oh so familiar. He was surrounded at one of the most crowded tables in the room. Was it just me or was it mostly girls sitting there? I tried to shake the thought. Most likely just another big popular jerk. Just another Charlie. I tried to pay attention to Alice. But I was human and I was flawed. So I eyed him through the line. At one point he looked up and our eyes met. I looked down and followed Alice away.

She sat at a table in the corner of the room and gestured for me to sit by her side. We sat there eating off our trays when someone else sat down at the table. "Hey Rose." Alice didn't look up from her tray. "Who's this?" Rose was eyeing me. "Oh. Rosalie this is Bella. Bella, Rosalie." "Pleasure to meet you then, Bella." And she started on her lunch. "How do you two know each other?" I couldn't help but ask. "Cousins. We also live together. Long story." Alice was perky again. "So what were you planning on doing after school today, Alice?" Rose was looking at her. "I was planning on taking Bella hostage to the mall." "Wait your what?" "I was under the impression you knew that already. You also know you're sleeping over don't you?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "I guess I missed that part of the contract." "The usual?" Rose was getting excited. "The usual oh and the story." "Ah yes the story. I'm in." "I'm confused." I stared at them both in turn. "Later. We'll explain tonight. The boys are coming though." "Who?" But before I got an answer two muscular boys sat down at the table too. The blonde one sat next to Alice. And the more muscular one if that was possible sat next to the blonde Rosalie. "Who's this?" The bigger one looked at me. "Emmett this is Bella. Bella, Emmett." Rose gestured to the both of us. "New student, eh?" And a giant grin cracked across his face. "Nice to meet you." He reached a hand across the table and took mine in his grasp. My hand was lost in his. Alice looked at me when Emmett released my hand. "Bella this is Jasper. Jasper, Bella." He smiled sheepishly but made no contact. "Hi." He simply nodded. "So how do all you know each other?" "Um... Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Emmett is my brother and Rosalie's boyfriend. And Jasper is my boyfriend." "Ok?" "It sounds weird but we're not actually related. Rosalie and I are adopted." Jasper actually talked. "It doesn't sound that weird at all. Just a little confusing." I tried to make my smile gleam like theirs but it didn't have the same effect. Emmett gave me a 'she must be crazy look' but then it broke down into a goofy-grin. "I like her already. When are you kidnapping her to our house, Alice?" "Tonight." She played randomly with the left over food on the tray. "Wow that's fast." He looked shocked. "Well it was nice knowing you. I really hope you do survive." Emmett got up and left with his tray. Was he done already? The time flew by. Jasper and Rosalie got up to leave too. "Alice what did he mean by that?" Shock flinted across my face. "Hurry up, Bella will be late for Biology." I finally looked around the cafeteria. When did everyone leave. "Hurry!" I rushed after her.

We walked into biology just in time. Alice went to sit at a table with some strange boy and I headed towards the teachers desk. As I made the walk that seemed like forever I scanned the room. The tables looked full. Where would I sit? There was an open seat by that mysterious bronze haired boy. My eyes were glued to him and I stumbled catching myself on the table where a girl sat who giggled quietly. I made it up to the teachers desk with what was left of my dignity. He signed it and sent me to the only available seat. Alice was watching me with some look I couldn't identify.

I watched him as I sat down. He looked... what was it? Bored? He glanced at me once when I sat and then turned away. I could feel the heat at once rising. One look and I was already rejected. Yet why did it bother me so much? I didn't know this kid. He could be just another Charlie. Like all the other Charlie's my mom brought home. But yet. I felt sadden. I dropped my head to my arms. And tried to focus on what the teacher was saying. It was hard since I had already taken Biology.

Peering out of the corner of my eye I could swear Alice looked... flustered?

"Gym whoop. We don't even do anything. I don't see the point. We all sit on the bleachers and talk while the guys have basketball practice." Alice continued to babble while I tried to tune in and out of what she said. We were talking and sitting guess where! the bleachers. Her words simply reflected off me as my head rested on my hands. My eyes followed the bronze blur up and down the court. He was blocked in the corner trying to find someone to pass to when he looked up in the bleachers and winked.

I almost fell out of my chair. The infallible blush creeped onto my face. I looked around surely that couldn't be meant for me. Of course. I spotted a pretty blonde waving back to him. His girlfriend obviously. But behind her farther up. A curly black head blowing him a kiss? And then down on front row yet another girl who nodded back shyly. Surely he couldn't.

"Hey Alice." She froze mid-sentence. "What?" "That red head I was sitting next to in bio." "Yeah. What about?" Her face seemed to darken. "Is he seeing anybody?" I tried to sound nonchalant. "Yup." "Who?" She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Some blonde named Lauren." "Oh." "And about two other girls at the same time." "Ah so he's a..." "If you're going for the word player that would about sum it up. Although I like the word bastard a whole lot better." She sneered. "You sound like you don't like him. Do you know him?" I was truly curious. She snorted. "You bet. He's my other brother." "What?" This time I truly fell out of my chair.

CCC fictionalfangirl :P


	3. Operation Edward is a Go!

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer yadayadaya so there fore I do not own Twilight and this will be the last disclaimer I put in this story so chillax attack.

I hope you enjoy this chapter I know it's kind of short and I'm sorry along with the rest of my chapter that have been short but when I get more time I will try to post longer chapters. Review and tell me if you would like longer chapters and longer time inbetween posts or shorter chapters with more recent posts.

Ok done ranting enjoy this installment.

CCC FictionalFanGirl

p.s. anyone who reviews will win a shopping spree with Alice and will suffer being ehr dress up doll. (insert evil laugh here)

Alice: YAY!!! REVIEW LOTS:D

BPov

"Your brother?" I righted myself on the chair, people were staring. I glared back at them as Alice sighed. "Yeah." "Explain please." "I'll tell you later, tonight at my house." "Wouldn't he hear?" "Of course not." She gave me the 'are you crazy look'. "He'll be over at some slut's house screwing her." I returned her 'you must be crazy look'. "Excuse me?" "I told you later tonight. Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and led me down the bleachers, backpack in tow. The bell had rung and students were filing out of the gym and into the rain. Basketball practice was still going and I stole one last glance at the beautiful man whore.

"Um Alice." I hesitated as she pulled me to her car. "What?" She might have been a little irritated. "I drove myself to school today." "Oh." She stopped. "I'll follow you home then." "Ok then." She let go of my hand and skipped the rest of the way to her car where Rose was waiting for her. The guys were still at practice. I took one more fleeting glance and walked to my car, without tripping I might add. I got in and carefully put it in reverse. Then started down the road while the yellow turbo followed behind.

I pulled up into the driveway of the small two story. Alice and Rose parked behind me. As I walked up to the front door and grabbed the key from under the eve I heard their doors slammed. They rushed up to stand under the little shelter above the door. "Mind if we come in if you haven't noticed it's a little wet." Alice laughed. "Sure." I unlocked the door and ushered them inside. "Nice." I heard Rose muttered. "It's really not." I mumbled closing the door and turning on some lights. "No it is it's... cozy." She smiled at me. Alice walked into the kitchen. "Mind if I raid your fridge?" "No not at all." I walked in behind her. She sat on the counter with a jar of peanut butter in her hands. She looked sad. "You have nothing to dip." I couldn't help but laugh as I reached into the silverware drawer and pulled out two spoons and then reached up and took out a bag of Ritz crackers. "Your choice." She took a spoon while I opened up the crackers. "Rose you want any?" I called out to the living room. She waltzed in a second later and took the other spoon. "Thanks." We sat there for a couple of seconds eating peanut butter until the front door opened. "Bella?" "In the kitchen, mom." Renee walked in and paused in the arch way. "Hello." She smiled politely. I swallowed my cracker. "Mom, Rose and Alice. Alice and Rose, mom." "Hi." They said in unison. "Big plans tonight?" She smiled stealing a cracker or two and dipping it into the peanut butter. "Kidnapping Bella. That sort of thing." Alice shrugged like she did this everyday. "Have fun. See you tomorrow Bella." She walked out of the kitchen and upstairs peanut butter jar. I would need to add it to the grocery list. "That's what everyone else says to." I muttered staring to clean up. "You don't think so?" Alice looked confused. "No it's just that I feel like she's living my life you know? I've never been cool or had real friends or boyfriends. And she always has. And she's hotter than me, how unfair is that?" To my surprise they laughed. "Thanks for the moral support." I stalked out of the kitchen over to the stairs. They followed behind still chuckling, and they continued to giggle as they collapsed onto my bed. "Seriously, Bella you don't see yourself clearly." I looked in the mirror. My skin was pale, no color, my hair was a mess and brown, and my eyes were brown. I was kind of short and not very curvy. Apparently she had the sight problem. "Are we seeing the same Bella?" I gestured to the mirror and back. Rose giggled. "If you have such a problem with your appearance we could fix that." She smiled widely. I have a feeling that I should be afraid. Very afraid.

"Jeez next time you want to kidnap me to go shopping count me out." I moaned as I pulled, scratch that dragged hundreds of bags up the stairs to their huge white mansion. Did I mention it was huge? Maybe I forgot that while trying to figure out how I got conned into carrying everyone's bags. I had maybe one or two three at the most with what Rose and Alice made me buy. And then there were the twenties and thirties two hundred at most, EACH! of Rose and Alice's. "Put we just had to get you that top it brought out your eyes." Alice skipped up the steps holding the door open. "And then the jeans to go with them." Rose piped in. "And the belt, the jeans would be nothing without the belt." Alice laughed. "And the shoes." "The purse." "The glasses." "The make up." "The hair accessories." "And everything else." They laughed together after going back and forth naming the contents of each bag. "Yeah well it was still a lot that I bet I'm never even going to wear." "Gasp." Alice squealed while Rose pretended to faint. I dumped the bags in the entry way. "Tell me that's not all yours." I turned around to face Jasper looking up at me from the couch. There were two other boys sitting I front of the TV. Game controllers in their hands. One was Emmett and the other... Edward?! "Edward I thought you were going to be out tonight." Alice glared at him answering my thoughts. "Apparently I'm not." His remark was snide. Then he looked at me, his eyes were cold and harsh. "Uh..." Great I was stuttering, great first impression Bella. "Hello, earth to Bella is that all yours?" Jasper was waving his hand around franticly. "What? No... of course not. It's Alice and Rose's stuff." I looked back down to the pile. "I was just helping." I could feel my face heat up. Why was I blushing? "Ok then." Jasper returned to the book in his hands. "Jeez Alice. Did you two buy the whole store?" Emmett couldn't help but snort. "Of course not simple minded Emmett. We took our new friend Bella and got her all the necessities." Rose giggled. "Come Rose, Bella. I'll show you my room." Alice grabbed a few bags and Rose and I followed behind. "See you Jasper, Emmett, ass." Alice sneered the last one. I looked back and the red head just rolled his eyes looking back to the screen. I'd bet my life that he didn't care one bit. I was right, just another Charlie.

"Nice room." I dropped the bags for the second time, hoping that they would stay down. Alice sat on the bed and Rose next to her. "Close the door, come sit." I did as she asked and sat on the floor. "So..." I said. "So..." Alice repeated. "So...so." I countered. "So...so...so." "So so so so." "So so so so so." "So so so so so..." "Ok enough." Rose put her hands up in a 'that's final' gesture. Then she smiled. "So so so so so so so." "Traitor, Rose." Alice laughed and I couldn't help but smile but then Alice was all serious. "Story." She clapped her hands. "Story." Rose agreed. "Story?" I was confused. "I thought we were through with repeating?" Rose laughed. "Continue." I gestured telling her she had the floor. "Ok then. Well we already know that Edward is an ass." Alice started. "Right." "We do?" They stared at me. "La duh." Alice stuck out her tongue in a childish manner. "Anyways..." She glared at me. "As I was saying we all know Edward is an ass. He's also a player." "Huge player." "Rose." "Sorry. Making a point." "Ok then. A huge player." Alice stopped to glare at Rose who found the ceiling interesting at that moment. "He's dated I believe every girl in the school." "In every social group." Rose. "Two or three at the same time." Alice. "And the girls know this." Rose. "Yet they still date him knowing what they know." Alice. " 'Because he's so dreamy. Ahh.' " They said in unison in girly girl voices pretending to faint at the end. "Anyways the point is that every girl dates him knowing what they know, falling for his charm and looks, sleeping with him and then getting heart broken." Alice scoffed. "You would think he would be through everyone by now since the school is so small. But no." Rose yawned. "I really want to get back at him. Show him how he hurts every girl he uses. Give him his justice he deserves." Alice did the salute thing. I swear I could hear patriotic music in the back ground. "Me especially." Rose sighed. "I know, Rose. I know." Alice patted her on the back. "What happened?" I couldn't help but ask. "He dated Rose." Alice was sad and even angrier. "What?! But I thought they were related." "No Bella. Rose and Jasper are blood twins but they were adopted into this family. I'm sorry Jasper gave you the wrong idea he's a little. You know." She twirled her finger around her ear indicating he was crazy. "What an anal thing to do." I couldn't stop my anger from flaring. "Whatever it is I'll help you guy get him back. I can't deal with guys like these." Alice and Rose shared a glance. "You'll help us by doing anything?" Alice hinted something else in her voice but didn't care. "Yeah." "And you'll agree to letting us do anything to you that will result in breaking his heart?" Rose asked I didn't miss the gleam in her eye. I gulped. "Yes." It didn't sit right with me. "Ok then. Operation Edward is a go." Alice squealed. "We're going to have to give you a makeover every day for school. And we'll have to train you and get you into our cheerleading squad. This will go perfect." Alice clapped her hands together. "Wait a minute. How many guys like this have you dealt with?" Rose wasn't so sure. "Plenty." But it didn't sound that confident. "Ok then." She sounded reassured. "Tomorrow." Alice laughed. "Tomorrow then." Rose agreed. "Tomorrow?" I felt the bump rise in my throat.


	4. Intiation

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and all the people that added me to their favorite stories list. You guys make me feel loved. And I'm happy to say that you have won your own death cough I mean shopping spree with Alice which she is extremely happy to be doing. Anyways as a vote of like two to nothing I will be updating more often (when I get the chance) with shorter chapters. Hozah. So maybe each chapter is like four pages who knows. This chapter again is in Bella's view like most and I think I will call it 'Initiation' like the staring of a plot or something you know or adding another person to it. They could involve both who knows.**

**Done ranting now so on with the story.**

**Previously on Edward Cullen Must Die: **_"Tomorrow?" I could feel the lump in my throat._

**BPov**

I don't think I had gotten much sleep the night before. What with Alice and Rose wanting to go play pranks on the boys during random hours of the night. Some of them were pretty funny like watching Emmett smack himself with the shaving cream. And then he started talking about the bunnies trying to take away Mr. Bear. Talk about awesome black mail. Jasper was still awake reading a book about one in the morning so we snuck into his closet with an air horn you can see where that went. We popped out right as he was comfortable and his breathing was getting even. I swear he jumped ten feet into the air and shouted plenty of words that if I looked them up in the dictionary I would be scared. My poor innocent ears. Then we snuck into Edward's room like the night itself , all stealthy and cool like. He was in the bathroom changing. When he came out he called up one of his girlfriends and the conversation got really nasty. It was funny enough when I jumped out of the closet screaming 'My virgin ears they burn, it burns. My innocence is gone.' Then Rose and Alice fell out laughing their heads off.

Pretty interesting night if I do say so myself. Until Alice woke me up at the crack of dawn. To do what? My MAKEUP?! I mean what the hell? Rose and Alice reminded me that I had agreed to go with the plan starting tomorrow which would be today I guess. But I thought it would at least be a decent time. I mean it's only FIVE O'CLOCK. If I had known dishing out payback would be this back breaking I would have had Alice hired someone. And I'm sure she would have. I stated this out loud and what I got was. "But, Bella. This way will be a lot more fun." Amazing how that sentence can send shivers down my spine.

I have found a form of torture that should be illegal to perform on those unwillingly. Makeovers. Do I need to say more? All the creams and brushes that apply God only knows what to where. And it's supposed to make you look pretty? How does having paint like substances and thousands of dang powders make any one look pretty. It doesn't even feel pretty. I bet when you start to sweat it will become all sticky and look like ugh. I stared at the mirror who's reflection was supposed to be mine. That was not me. I had no color, my brown eyes made my face horrible, and my hair ugh. That's my new word to describe my mood. Every time Alice would ask me. "How do you feel, Bella?" "Ugh." "What do you think?" Rose made me look at myself in the mirror. "Ugh." I stared back at 'myself'. I guess after all the pain and suffering I did look kind of pretty. My hair was kind of nice I had to admit. I had color and my eyes accented my face, if that's possible, instead of sticking out or making it look bad. But I will not say any of this out loud giving them the satisfaction of being right. Curse them. "You look really pretty." Alice assured me for the up billionth time. "Clothes." Alice was serious again, if there is a god save me. "Clothes." Rose repeated. Please oh please. Buddha, Gandhi, Tinker bell, some one who has any power at all help me please. I don't know why I said Tinker bell but hey I'm desperate.

They walked out of the bathroom, I went to follow them when Alice pushed several articles of clothing at me. "Change now." She slammed the door in my face and I couldn't hold back the "Ow." that escaped when it made friends with my nose.

I walked out of the bathroom with a 'I'm so not wearing this, look it makes me look fat' look. Alice and Rose were sitting on her bed. "What's wrong with it?" Alice moaned. "The pants are to tight." "It makes your butt look nice and it gives you nice shape so you're wearing them." Rose one me zip. "The shirt's to tight on top and I don't like the hood." "But look you have boobs. And it flatters you." Alice one me still zip. "Now put these on and Rose let's go." They ran out of the room but left a shoe box on the bed. I lifted the lid preparing to run for my life. But to my surprise they were adorable. I didn't remember getting these. They were extremely cute. I could live with these. Although I was not ruling out running at all.

I walked downstairs and half way there I heard voices. What if Edward was down there? He'd see me and the plan would be ruined. Plausible. Or what if this was all a set up. Just a joke to play on the new girl, the freak. To have a good laugh at my expense. It did happen way to fast. What if the joke was played on me? I could feel traitor tears burning my eyes. I tried to hold them back remembering I was wearing mascara that was very out of character for me. Should I go get my stuff? I decided against that and descended the rest of the stairs to meet my doom.

"Bella?" Emmett gawked at me. The rest of them turned around. Alice and Rose were smug, obviously proud with their work. "Wow you three are obviously up to something. What gives?" Jasper asked. "Oh just out to destroy a boy's heart." Alice fluttered her eyelashes. "If you need help I'm always available for a good prank." "We know Emmett." Rose rolled her eyes as Emmett barked a laugh. "You do look really good, Bella. You'll do fine with whatever it is. Don't worry so much." Jasper smiled. I could feel a blush growing on my cheeks. "T-thanks." "Yeah just don't get killed." I looked at Emmett. "W-what?" "Nothing now hurry or will be late for school." Alice shoved me out the door. When I took a glimpse back Rose was giving Emmett a 'what the heck was that?' look.

"Ha Edward's going to be s surprised." Alice laughed. "We are so going to crush him." Rose was staring at her fist, very excited about this. "I've been getting weird glances from the male population of the school." I stared at one guy nervously as he told me to call him. We had just gotten out of math and were walking down the hall when we spotted him. He was standing with one of the many girlfriends. I believe Alice had told me this one was Lauren. We snuck up closer so we could hear what they were talking about. " ... and you've been doing a great job about that." She smiled at him endearing. "But the thing is that I have to find myself. And while you have been great I just think we need to see other people. There's someone out there who is my one but it's not you. Sorry." He smiled at her only to receive a face load of palm. "Ouch." We silently snickered. Ha. Edward got slapped. She stalked off, Edward rubbing his cheek. The bell rang and Rose walked off the opposite way to her class while Alice and I headed toward English.

As the final bell rang and we headed off to Spanish Rose pulled us around a corner stopping my heart. "Jeez Rose what the..." Alice was rubbing her head while Rose told her to shush. "Huh?" Rose pointed toward the same stairwell post as last time that a break up took place that day. Edward and this time Jessica. " ... and you've been doing a great job about that." She smiled at him overly clingy. "But the thing is that I have to find myself. And while you have been great I just think we need to see other people. There's someone out there who is my one but it's not you. Sorry." She looked shocked and then she slapped him. "I thought we had something special." She whined. "Yeah I'm sorry." "You can always call me if you ever need anything at all." She tried saying seductively. "Don't think I'll take you up on that offer." She walked away trying to hard to swing her hips. "Ha slut." Rose snorted. "Deserved it." Alice snickered. And we continued to Spanish.

Again the last bell rang and we headed off to lunch. Alice and I found Edward before Rose this time. But Rose caught up to us soon enough. Edward stood at the same freaking pillar, again but this time with Angela. I had talked to her before and she was quite nice. " ... and you've been doing a great job about that." She smiled shyly. "But the thing is that I have to find myself. And while you have been great I just think we need to see other people. There's someone out there who is my one but it's not you. Sorry." Jeez did he ever use different lines? What a scam. Stupid poser. And this time he got a face load of fist. "Yeah. Go Angela." Alice whispered softly. Angela looked over at us and walked our way while Edward laid on the floor rolling n agony. We quickly tried to hide behind the vending machine. "Did you guys hear that?" A soft voice asked us. I looked out to see Angela, duh. "Um hear what? We didn't hear anything." "Cut out the act Bella. Nice right hook by the way." Alice laughed. "Thanks. Used to do Judo. He deserved it, ass." "Want to get payback?" Rose stepped out of the darkness looking like a true evil villain. "Yeah what did you have in mind?" Angela looked excited. "Bella here." She nodded to me. "We're going to help her break his heart." "Excellent." Angela rubbed her hands together and everyone looked at me. Cue ominous evil back ground music.

**CCC FictionalFanGirl**

**Hope you enjoyed that one. So Angela enters the plot. Review please I love hearing what you think. And if you have read my other story I am still working on that one so no worries it's just taking longer. Check out Bella's outfit on my profile.**


	5. Ohhh Burn Sense of Acomplishment

**Oh I jsut wrote this chapter today. I feel as if I've acomplished something unlike Edward ha. Hehe interesting chapter if I say so myself. I know it's short but short is better than nothing. And I am to lazy to put anything in the bottom of the story. _So make sure to read this. _If you review at the end you will get and I am saying this once A quote from the next chapter. So review yay!**

**BPov**

"Um..." My intelligent response was stuck in my throat.

"Hang on." Alice looked over her shoulder to Edward who was still rolling on the ground. Jeez the guy can't take a hit.

"Be back soon." Alice jogged over to him.

"Oh I see where she's going with this." Rose nodded her head.

"Bella all we need you to do is walk right on by. Ok. But you need to play hard to get in the mean time. Like if he looks at you or you look at him act like he's not worth your time. Like your not interested. Got it?"

"Play hard to get got it." I repeated it in my head.

"All we need is for him to get a look at you."

"I just want to see him humiliated." Angela held her hands in a 'I surrender' position. "Ok." I looked at Alice who was kneeling next to her brother. I started in a confident walk to them.

**Alice Pov (because I know you really want one)**

I jogged over to my brother. I had to chuckle he was still on the floor. Dude he can't take a hit.

"Hey ass. Not that I care or anything but are you alright? Your on the floor looking like an idiot and I'm afraid people will realize I'm related to you." He looked up at me and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." He sat up some.

"Why do you care anyway?" He glared at me.

"I already told you that I don't but if I did I told you that reason too."

"Yeah well..." His witty response was distracted by something behind me. I turned around. Bella was walking down the hall towards us but not towards us. Just down the hall. She didn't even see us. I winked at Rose who hid behind the vending machine with Angela again. I looked back to Edward who's eyes were glued.

"Who's that?" The words were lost in a trance.

"New girl."

"Ah. New meat. Nice."

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Not even in your league. You couldn't get her. She's not your type." I held out a hand to help him up.

"Please Alice. Girl is my type. And it sounds like a challenge to me." He winked.

"I wouldn't defy women like that, pig." I scoffed.

She was right in front of us still walking. "Hey." He called out. She paused and looked at him. Her gaze was cold and held the 'so not interested' look in it. Perfect. He tried to lean back against the pillar that was not behind him and ended up back on the ground. Of course I may have helped, just a bit. She smiled in a 'very impressive... not' kind of way and continued on. "See you later Bella." I waved after her. She waved back and continued on. The bell rang ending lunch and people wandered into the hall. People saw Edward on the floor and started laughing. I walked off while Edward stood up again brushing himself off people still laughed. So much for king of the school. Look at your followers.

**BPov back to you Bella**

I didn't think I could pull it off but they told me I had done excellent. Next we had Biology that one would be hard. Alice told me that she would get the guy who sat next to her to switch. So that was easier. But then we had P.E. We again sat on the bleachers while the basketball team practiced. Alice and I sat on the first bleacher. This time I was prepared I had Wuthering Heights. "Hey." I looked up with a bored expression which was perfect because Edward stared back.

"Hn." I muttered.

"Not much of a talker?" I stared back.

"That's alright. How about I take you out sometime we can have plenty of time to talk then." He winked in what I guess was supposed to be a seductive way.

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"Why? Busy?" He looked hurt like he had never been rejected. Stupid giant ego.

"Sure. What ever you need to tell yourself to heal your ego."

"Oh burn." I heard Alice mutter. I turned a pgae in my book continuing my reading.

"Ok then." This boy did not take a hint.

"How about I call you?"

"Sure." This surprised him and Alice.

"Can I have your number?"

"Yeah." He waited.

"It's in the phone book." Alice almost fell out of her seat from trying very hard not to laugh.

"Ok then. I'll call you." He wlaked away looking very pleased like he just acomplished something. He stopped and turned back around.

"Wait I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it." And how cliché the bell rung. I feel as if I accomplished a whole lot more than Edward today.

CCC fictionalfangirl


	6. Scarred

**First I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. I had a major project for school and then my friend got me sick and I feel like crud. I'm still sick so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to par please forgive me but I just thought I should update. Maybe if I feel better later I'll revise it. Don't expect much. Oh if you didn't get the quote if you reviewed I'm sorry. MY brother is a retard and when he opens his email all our emails go to his computer and he won't learn to stay off the email.**

**BPov**

"Oh my gawd. That was awesome. Where'd you get some of those lines?" Alice, after coming out of the gym and losing what little control she had, was now laughing her head off.

"I have no life?" I tried hoping she'd end it. I didn't want to talk about it. Those were lines that I had heard not used. My love life, a life not so much. I was a wall flower, guys didn't flirt with me.

"Hey wait up." A male voice called after us. I resisted turning around.

"Oh gawd. Not again. Work your magic, Bells." Alice whispered and now I knew who it was.

"Hey stop." He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Please can I get your number?" It was Edward, _again._

"I told you it was in the phone book." I settled into my emotionless expression.

"What about your name though?" He was still in his basketball uniform, _desperate._

"That's in the phonebook too." Alice almost snorted and started choking on her bottle of water.

"Can I give you my number?"

"26 right?" He looked down at his jersey.

"Phone number. Can I give you my phone number?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"Yes I can." He grabbed a pen from a student walking by and pulled my left hand toward him.

"Can you read that?" He asked smiling shyly at his neat scrawl.

"No I'm dyslexic."

"Huh?" Alice was absolutely cracking up. It was amazing he didn't notice that. Could be the same reason he didn't know what dyslexic was.

"I don't know what that means but call me some time."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm Amish."

"What?"

"No no. Got to go. Bye." I turned on my heel and left him confused.

"I never knew he was that stupid." Rose laughed.

"And he's on the basketball team. Don't you need like good grades to play sports?" Alice giggled.

"I don't know are school's kind of desperate." Angela laughed too, she came home I mean to Alice's house after school. We sat in Alice's bedroom with gallons of ice cream celebrating my job well done.

"Yes!" Rose.

"Here, here." Alice.

"Can you guys quiet down? We just got home and I'm warn out." Emmett and Jasper barged into the room but it was Edward who spoke. Strolling in last. His eyes fell on me as my lips fell spilling out the words. "Oh crap."

"Don't I know you? From some where. I looked down at my appearance. Thank god I had changed. My hair was messy and my face cleared of all the gunk. I was sitting in a junky t-shirt and sweats. A nice outfit for hanging out.

"Maybe from therapy. I'm Christen." I stuck out my hand which he just stared at. "My bad I don't think we've met before. With that he walked out of the room.

"Oh ice cream." Emmett grabbed a spoon and sat down.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Jasper gave me a dandy high five.

"He's an idiot." I shook my head and laughed.

I spent the night at Alice's again. My house was empty since my mom went on a business trip for the week. Which meant more time for the plan. Alice woke us up earlier than the day before. The four of us, Angela stayed over too, snuck down to the kitchen. On the counter there was a Vitamin Water labeled 'Edward' too easy.

"He gets up in half an hour. Let's make this quick." Alice pulled out one of those orange drug bottles.

"Alice what does that do?" Angela asked as Alice poured the fine powder into the water and shook it well.

"Let's just say it will get him easily excited." **(And if you are thinking something really perverted right here it's most likely what it does. Hehehe.)** "Nice." Rose commented. There were soft thuds at the top of the stairs.

"Drat." Alice murmured.

"In the living room." She mouthed as they grew louder. The three of us quietly darted into the adjoining living room and throwing are selves onto the floor picking up the game of truth or dare we had last night. Alice stayed in the kitchen rummaging in the fridge pretending to fix breakfast. Although I would prefer if she weren't pretending. The foot steps reached the bottom floor and stopped. We strained are ears to listen.

"Alice?" It was Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"You don't sleep at sleepovers. You of all people should know that. Speaking of how many you've had."

"True." I could hear the smile in his voice. I made a vomit face.

"That is so disgusting."

"Oh little sis, don't tell me you haven't." Heavy sarcasm.

"No guys interested?" Oh that was a low blow.

"Jasper might pity you enough to do ya." Ouch. Remind me to break his heart good.

"Not everyone is a man whore."

"Not everyone can get laid. I would do you but I'm you bro."

"Edward please. You would do anything with a hole. Like that old oak we used to have. The poor squirrels who lived there were scared. Those weren't the nuts they were looking for." I almost gagged. Mental images.

"Emmett told me too."

"Don't make me bring up our old dog Snuffles. The poor thing."

"What ever, Alice. I'll win your bet."

"What bet?"

"The bet that I can get the new girl in bed."

"I don't think she needs help tucking herself in, Edward."

"Not what I meant. But just you wait." I heard the scrape on the counter and then the slam of the door a few minutes later. Alice walked into the living room.

"I think I'm scared by mental images. Bella, please stay out of my brother's pants and break his heart bad."

"I think I'm scared too." I muttered. "Those poor squirrels and the doggy. Animal abuse." She stared at me blankly.

"She died of a heart attack and stool back up."

"Ew." Angela muttered. "I feel nasty."

"Dido." Rose muttered.

"You two have been... my brother?" Alice stuttered. "Mental images, mental images." Alice assumed fetal position. I mentally laughed and shuddered at the word position.


	7. Fix his Image

**First off I would really like to apologize for scaring anybody with the last chapter. Just so you know I am scarred too and I had to right that. Disgusting images. Shudder. Um. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**EPov**

I grabbed my Vitamin Water off the counter and headed for the door. I shuddered at the memories of the tree and our old dog. They were not things I was proud of. Emmett convinced me of doing both. How I will never know. I was young and stupid. If any of those things got out I would surely never live that down. And then I wouldn't be able to get Bella or any other girl in bed. I now instantly regretted arguing with Alice. She was 5 feet and 2 inches of pure evil. I pushed that aside and started my routine morning run.

**BPov**

Alice finally recovered from the scarring as did the rest of us. Angela and Rose I felt sorry for. I mean ew. Then again it was their own fault for getting into bed with him. When you sleep with one person you sleep with their partner's partners. It was true I had a book mark to prove it. It was true and kind of scary.

"Can you imagine if any of that stuff got out? It would totally..." I started but was cut off by Alice.

"Ruin him. Perfect." She lit up in a Cheshire cat grin.

"Alice no that would be going way to far. I mean that would be cruel. Not that he doesn't deserve that but do you have a limit?" I stared at her and she only glared back.

"Fine we'll go with my first plan. But I don't see how making him gay is any better." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"We're going to make him gay? How do we turn a straight guy gay?"

"Easy. You make him seem gay." She looked at the living room clock.

"We should be getting you ready."

**APov**

Here was my flawless plan:

Slip a drug into his morning vitamin water that would give him an easy hard on any time he got a little excited.

Dress Bella in something sexy that way Edward would go hard anytime he saw her that day.

Laugh our heads off at his basketball game today. He always gets excited at basketball games. Tall, muscular, sweaty guys practically groping each other for a ball on the court. Can you see where I'm trying to push his image?

**Oh I see Alice's evil plan do you? If you see where Alice is going with this review and if you're right I might send you a snippet from the next chapter. Sorry it's so short but I had to get it up before I forgot my train of thought.**

**CCC FictionalFanGirl**

**Don't forget to check out Bella's outfit for the next chapter. :)**


	8. Say Hello to my little I mean big Friend

**Note in my other story I made all the talking in bold and that seemed to help a bit so I'll try it in this one tell me if you don't like it. There will also be a poll for this story that will be in my profile I am hoping to put that one up after I get enough votes for my other one. Maybe if you haven't read my other story you could vote anyways please just so I could see your opinion. Hehehe. XD Anyways sorry for not updating earlier I had to think hard about this chapter and I was puking the other night cause I'm so sick. Good news I got to miss school all week. Bed news had to pay fifty bucks for a doctors note for school. :(**

**On with the story in Edward's Pov because I know your dying for that.**

**EPov**

I had a basketball game I was excited for. First game of the season and we had been practicing hard. Extremely hard. Very hard. As captain it was my duty to make sure that as a team we played at our best. We played rough and hard. As team captain I better not screw up.

**Ok that whole paragraph to me sounded gay. Oo "\(O-O)/" panda hehe**

**APov**

We got Bella all dressed up much nicer than the outfit she had yesterday. She had her make up on and hair all nice and pretty. She was ready to rock and roll. She wore a blue shirt, a mini skirt, and some blue sandals. We didn't want to go all out but it would be enough to rile him up. Surprise, surprise. Let's go get him.

**BPov**

Blue wasn't half bad on me. I didn't think. I actually looked quite nice. And we were off. Seriously though what was supposed to happen.

**EPov**

After my run I went home and changed for school. I stood by my locker when Emmett and Jasper, my brother and my adoptive brother, also my best friends and team mates, came up to meet me.

**"Hey dude." **

**"Hey." **Emmett pounded my fist and Jasper nodded.

**"Your sister looks nice today guys." **Jasper was staring across the hall while I got some more books.

**"Jeez dude that's my sister." **Emmett laughed.

**"But if you know wanted to you could." **He hinted hitting his elbow against Jazz's shoulder. **"Knock it off. I will not disrespect your sister like that she's a person."**

**"Oh your such the gentleman Jazz."**

**"No I'm just not a man whore like you two."** And he stalked off again.

**"Dude new girl at twelve o'clock." **I looked where Emmett was and there she was. Bella, I got the name from Mike Newton, was walking with Alice right past us. She wore a blue tank that showed the right amount of breast, lots of it, and contrasted with the color of her skin. A mini skirt that showed off all the gorgeous skin on her legs. The shoes I could care less about. But the outfit was awesome but could have been better. But I liked it, it was intoxicating and exciting.

**"Dude, do you have boner?" **I looked down and there it stood straining against my zipper. Emmett started laughing loud which attracted people's attention. I could hear the silent murmuring of laughter as I tried to cover up some. Bella and Alice looked are way. She was giggling which would have been cute besides my predicament. Alice was laughing her head off and they walked off.

**"Easily worked up aren't you little bro?"**

**"Can it Em." **I stalked off to the guys bathroom to try and fix my little, well it wasn't that little hehe if I say so myself it was quite big, problem. Jeez, Edward. Taking pride of your man hood at a time like this.

Maybe I could impress her if she saw how big my bulge was. Hm. I like that idea and apparently my little, sorry big, buddy liked that idea too.

**I know it was short but I'm not feeling my best I threw up last night. And I wanted to get something up for you guys since I'll be gone this weekend. And I wanted to see if the bold talking helps anyone with reading. Oh know what I said at the top but I'm going to put the poll for this story on my profile so vote. My other one hasn't been getting a lot but I have enough to see the opinion and I might put it back up later so still vote on that one if you want.**

**CCC FictionalFanGirl :p**

**I find my self going back in the story to see what I wrote previously. I was going to put Alice single and I don't know if I hinted at that before but she is dating Jasper like it says here and in the very first chapter.**

**Review**


	9. IMPORTANT AN

**A/N:**

**Ok so yea I'll try to post another chapter soon but not making promises. I've been sick I went to my cousins wedding I'm supposed to be grounded off the computer but I got it back so I don't want to push my luck. If you really want me to post faster you will make sure to vote in the poll I only have eight votes and that won't do at all. You all said bold does not work for you so I wont type conversations in bold. I guess I'll just have to do it the easy way and space it out. Except my computers a retard so I wonder how that will work. I'm trying to make myself an email so that I don't have to use my parent's all the time. Um I'll also be working on my book yes an actual book and my drawing. And maybe school work, big maybe hehehe.**

**Email suggestions if you ahve any or any ideas you have because my creative waterfall is turning into a drizzle. Stupid writer's block that is the drought on my thoughts. Good news is the writers block I had on my book is gone thanks to writing these.**

**Thanks for pretending like you care about my petty problems.**

**Ciao CCC FictionalFanGirl**

**P.S. If you really did love me and wanted to see a chapter in this story you would vote on my other poll even if you haven't read my other story. I just need more votes. Good luck finding that poll it's not on my profile. The Edward Cullen Must Die one is though so vote or EDWARD WILL DIE! and we definetly don't want that happening.**

**Sorry for the A/N :(**


	10. Ed's Predicament

**Whoo I am now satisfied with the amount of voters for my poll. Thank you all for your participation and I will grant you with another chapter.**

**Results:**

**at 18 votes Bella and Edward end up together at the end (which was going to happen anyways but still)**

**at 15 votes Alice wins the bet but Ed and B end up together**

**Well there you have it folks I now present you with the next chapter which I will call Ed's Predicament. Enjoy.**

**BPov**

I didn't know that's what Alice meant by easily excited but that was funny. I felt kind of bad but it was funny. How much more would we put the poor boy through? The games were getting out of control but Alice could have her fun, couldn't she? And Rose and Angela, who I had grown to love in the little amount of time we had known each other, didn't they deserve their revenge? But then again did anyone really deserve that? My thoughts were really distracting me with trying to choose between what I knew was right and what I thought was right and extremely funny. So it was no big surprise when I ran into someone ok so maybe it was and stumbling didn't help. 

"Nice going Bella." Alice laughed.

"It's not problem I really don't mind. It's not everyday I get a pretty girl to run into me." This voice was not familiar and very husky. 

I looked up and was staring into a pair of extremely dark eyes that matched his dark hair that hung in a messy pony. A guy in a pony, unexpected but quite nice. 

"So does the pretty face have a pretty name?" He grabbed my hand, his grip was strong and kind of rough, and helped me up.

"What the rest of me isn't pretty?" I scoffed.

"It's not that but your gorgeous brown eyes are distracting me from the rest of it." His eyes traced my curves and met my eyes once again.

"Do you have a name or can I just call you beautiful?"

"Player knows all the right lines, man." Alice whooped. "So Mr. Good line you can talk the talk but can you walk the walk. Are you a ladies man or a one hit wonder?"

"Ladies man I am not but if the right one came along I could be hers." He didn't look away. "You look pretty right to me."

"Nah I'm just left." 

"What?" 

"I'm just contradicting you."

"Oh." He chuckled, which was deep and rough. "Brains and beauty pinch me you don't exist. Ouch."

"You asked for it." Alice pulled her hand back.

"So what could a guy like me do to get a date with a girl like you?"

I opened my mouth to talk but Alice answered.

"There's a lot a guy like you could do. How do you feel about helping a few girls dish out some revenge."

"For one date I'd do it." He didn't look away from me. His gaze was intense.

"So MR. Good line." I clicked my tongue. "You have a name?"

"Yeah what about you?"

"I think I have a name."

**I know it's short I had to get this up before I leave for the weekend. Throw you for a cliffy and this is all I can think about in the story right now. IT will have to do for now. Thank you to all those who voted and thanks for the people who reviewed with lovely comments. I love hearing that you guys like my work. And if you can't read the talking bits I'm sorry but my computer rides a short bus if you catch my drift.**

**Yeah I'm calling this chapter Edward's Predictament even if it doesn't have any Edward in it because there's a new person in the scheme and now Eddy boy has competition. Muhahahaha D**


	11. Extremly Sorry!

**For those of you who have guessed it Jake has joined the plot but no he and Bella will not end up together. They will get one date because Jake has to act gay as aprt of the plan. I have been put on solitary confinement which is why you haven't gotten a chapter lately. When I can post again I will. I'm sorry for the inconvience. If someone wants to write a chapter for me they can just pm me and I'll send them the plot line for the next chapter. Note: You'd only being doing it till I got back. How'd you post it I haven't gotten that far. Anyways I'm sorry again.**

**Don't hate me. Don't Flame.**

**Charlie CCC FictionalFanGirl**


	12. Black, Jacob Black

**Sorry for taking so long. Busy, busy. This chapter is here all thanks to SPOONS Secret Agent Alice. I am sorry I murdered it but the good news is I brought it back to life somewhat. You are amazing and the absolute best. For helping me out with this you get a day alone locked in a room with you favorite character from the series. The room is vampire proof so they can not get out. If you choose Bella the room is over protective prude safe too. :3 HOZAH FOR SPOONS!!1!**

**BPov**

"So that's all I have to do to get a date with Bella?"

"Tis is brave knight. Shall you accept the quest you can win fair haired beauty."

"I shall accept and rescue fair maiden. For one night."

"Lovely. Now let's stop. And what's with the lingo?" I glared at the black haired pixie and the black pony boy. Hehe pony boy.

"Stop raining on my parade Bella. The good news is that Jake will help with the next part of my plan."

"So your okay acting gay for one date?"

"Yup."

"Jacob Black was it?" I laughed. Alice had to cut in.

"Who's up for an exciting game of basketball today?"

"Very exciting." Jake eyed us suspiciously as we cracked up.

**EPov**

**Later that day at the basketball game**

I headed to the court and started to talk to my buddies about  
which plays we would use when a tall boy with long hair walked over to me. He had a very weird look in his eyes like he had something up his sleeve.

"Hi." He smiled batting his eye lashes. Was he trying to be seductive. Not wanting to be rude.

"Um... hi." I gulped. The eyes from my teammates were boring into the back of my head. He looked excited and cheerful and then his eyes went all sad and he took a serious tone.

"How come you never called me?"

"Huh? What?"

"We spent several amazing nights together and then you just disappear? And for what some blonde slut who might be good with her tongue? She had no clue what she was doing did she? She couldn't please you the way I could." He started advancing on me and I backed away running into the wall. The adrenaline was pulsing. He placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Lucky for you I'm a very forgiving person and I am willing to take you back. If you get on your knees. Yeah you know what I'm saying." He grazed his teeth along my neck. Ewwww!!

"I'll sit in the front row. We'll talk after the game." He pulled on of his hands away.

"I see my little friend is loyal still." He wrapped his hand around my HARD?! member? What the hell?!

"Bye love." He finally walked off. I fell off the wall and onto the floor gasping and gurgling.

"Dude what the hell?" One of the teamates.

"My own brother and I didn't even know." Emmett gasped.

"None of us knew, Emmett." Jasper.

"Knew what?" I spat.

"That you were gay." Another teammate.

"I am not gay." I stood up brushing myself off.

"You seem to beg to differ." The first player held back a laugh.

"Shut it, now."

"Wow. This is front page new. Basketball conspiracy."

"Huh?" I turned around before a flash blinded me. Camera flash. Crap.

**APov**

They did not just get that on camera. They so got that on camera. Oh my gawd. That was freaking awesome. Haha.

**BPov**  
They got that on camera? That is so sad. I feel really bad now. Wait a minute he's a jerk. Ha I don't feel so bad now.

The game yesterday went perfect. Jacob was flirting very well with Edward and  
because of all of the adrenaline from the game and me in my outfit; we got a  
very good response from him.

Today is going well, too. Jacob has not left Edward alone all day. I kind of  
feel bad for Edward. I mean his face was not only red from embarrassment all day, but everybody at school now thinks he is gay. I don't know if this was  
right. I was not very happy today. He barely smiled, although I wouldn't  
expect him to in his position. I just hope we didn't go too far.

"I AM NOT GAY! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I heard from the table next to mine. I looked to see the source of the outburst and saw Edward fuming and looking at Jacob with pure hatred in his eyes. "I… I have a girlfriend. Yeah that's right. I have a girlfriend. So leave me alone."

Jacob was smiling from ear to ear. "Oh yeah, honey bunch, who?"

Edward looked around him and his gazed rested on me. His eyes softened.  
"Bella," He said with such conviction that I almost believed him and I  
certainly knew I was not his girlfriend. I looked at Jacob and he was  
frowning, but you could see the humor in his eyes.

"Yeah," I said and everybody looked at me like I had three heads, even  
Edward. He was probably expecting me to deny it. As a matter of fact I had no idea why I said it either. Why did I say that? I don't like him do I? I'm  
not supposed to. I mean he's a jerk. What's wrong with me? "I mean yes. I think. You're not trying to steal him away are you?" I rested my hand on the desk and cupped my neck smiling flirtatiously. Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Edward rushed it out first.

"Of course not. We're still up for the movies on Friday right?" He smiled hoping I'd play along.

"Yeah unless you have other plans." I winked doodling in my notebook again.

"No of course not." He shook his head like a little kid caught lying.  
I looked over at Alice and saw her smiling mischievously. _What is she  
planning now?_

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I just want to thank SPOONS Secret Agent Alice for her help again. She is amazing.**_  
_


End file.
